


The Queen Of Portugal

by chessa



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa/pseuds/chessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I liked Princess Margaret but not how she was treated.She was given a throwaway plotline and a throwaway death.What if her marriage turned out to be suprisingly good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen of Portugal

Margaret walked in with Brandon. She saw the king and drew in her breath in shock. Dear God, the stories were true. He was hideous, crippled and old. Margaret did not miss the leer he gave to the young man standing beside him.

 

He felt for his cane, got up and limped to her.

 

 Dear God, she thought .Give me strength.

 

The king let out a  sudden giggle, and starting prancing around her. He started speaking in Porteuguese.In a nasal voice. She could not understand a word he said. She simply stared back in disbelief and absolute horror.

 

 He laughed and got very close to her. “Muy Fritos” he repeated several times.

 

Margaret had a sudden intuitive flash of the horrid possibilities of what he meant. This was too much for her and she collapsed in a dead faint.

 

She awoke in a secluded room with two of her ladies. Margaret started to sit up and froze .She wasn’t alone.

 

 King Manuel was there as well. He regarded her gravely, and then spoke in a low voice. He spoke in perfect accented English.

 

“My lady, you are as beautiful as your portrait promised to be. I am not young, nor was I ever handsome. I am crippled from gout and an accident. I prayed to find a bride with not only beauty, but the wisdom and compassion  to see beyond this body. Ask me any request and I will give it to you. And I promise to be a faithful and loving husband.”

 

Margaret blinked in surprise. She was not expecting this at all. “You speak the King’s English, Your Majesty.”

 

“Yes, I learn as many languages as I can. Much gets lost in translation.”

 

“Then you put on that act.” For she realized now, it was an act.

 

King Manuel smiled. “Yes. I do that when visitors come. It catches them off guard and to amuse the court. They love it. I thought you would think it funny as well. I did not mean to make you faint and I apologize.”

 

“Well, I just got here and everything is strange to me.”

 

“Yes, and you just got done with a long sea journey.”

 

“It felt like it took forever, Your Majesty.”

 

“I also wanted to give my son the understanding that I could still have children. In a few years he will mature into a good ruler but not just yet. He is getting smug as my heir and there are rumors that I am getting too infirm. But enough of that. I am sure you have some requests in mind?”

 

Margaret thought out her favors. “There are three. I am not a virgin .Please do not ask who he is.”

 

The old king smiled. “Neither am I .Will this mysterious man be a problem?”

 

“No, Your Majesty.” He could not wait to get back to England as fast as possible. The bastard.

 

“I would like to send letters to Katherine.” Regal Katherine, still considered the true queen of England. She had taken a lonely, awkward Princess Margaret under her wing and made a lady of her.

 

King Manuel nodded.” We have strong ties with Spain and Austria. We can send letters to her discreetly.”

 

Last request.” Be honest with me. If you promise me something, to follow through with it.”

 

“Has someone lied to you or broken a promise to you? Someone you trusted to look after you.”

 

Margaret felt an urge to protect her brother. He was the King of England and she could not say words against him. The old king had picked up too much already.

 

“No, but he will promise something and forget he did.”

 

“So,” King Manuel clapped his hands together, “freshen up and come back to court. It is almost dinner-time.”

 

 He left and she sighed in relief. The private meeting with her husband steadied her. She did not feel so alone and defenseless. The wedding night still loomed ahead of her, with its dreadful implications but his courtesy and compassion might bode well for her future. She could only hope for the best.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two--Adjusting

 

                                    Chapter two--Adjusting

 

Margaret picked at her food. She had little appetite. She missed the meat dishes she was used to in London. She already saw that the people of Lisbon were heavily into spices and seafood. Although to be fair, they smelled very good.

 

Several dishes of bacalhau-salted codfish were on the table. Another entry of steamed clams. A bowl was brought to the table and was met with several murmurs of approval. It was caldeirada-fish stew. She didn’t feel ready for that.  She ate some grilled and spicy chicken they called frango piri piri and some cantelo bread.She tried some custard sprinkled with cinnamon to help settle her stomach

 

Later, during the evening dance, she sipped some wine. This tasted very good, like sherry. It was called Madeira wine.

But thinking of the night ahead, hours away, tied her stomach in knots. How could she get through it? She could not go back to England. Henry would be furious. He was determined for this marriage to happen. He is anxious to gain Portugal as an ally. His relations with powerful Spain were strained, due to his unforgivable treatment of Queen Katherine. France? No, the king would not extend aid to her, nor would any other country.

 

She could shave her head. Make her appearance ugly so King Manuel would not want her. No, she was far too vain. When they were alone in bed, smother him with a pillow. Margaret glanced sideways. No, she could not. If he was gross or revolting she might, but not after he had shown her so much consideration. She was not ready to commit regicide.

 

Margaret sipped some more Madeira wine. Maybe she could just get soused for the night.

 

Brandon asked her to dance. She did so. Glancing up, she saw King Manuel watching them intently. She felt a sudden flash of sympathy. Did he want to dance as well, but could not? Was he comparing himself to the young, virile dancers and he was so lacking?

 

Then Brandon started making comments about her marriage. In a joking tone but not meant to tease. The comments were nasty and snide. Margaret felt any leftover affection for him drain away.

 

 She leaned over to whisper to him,” Because you still love me.” But Margaret did not .Not any more.

 

She went back to sit beside her new husband. How could she marry a man so hideous. He walked with a cane, his teeth were yellowed, and he was nearly bald. He was old with grown children. How could she bear the touch of him. Maybe just jump to her feet and run screaming down the halls. No, that would not work. At least she knew what to expect on her wedding night.

 

 Brandon took care of that. The bastard.

 

 

 

 

 

It was now time for bed and night was ahead of her. The ladies dressed her in a lovely white nightgown, tactfully looking away from her pale anxious face. Margaret waited for the court to leave but to her dismay they did not. She expected a couple of people to stay as witnesses. Dear God, the entire court? All of them?

 

She almost cried. How could she get through with this? She felt again to urge to jump to her feet and run screaming down the hallways.

 

Margaret pulled to covers up to her chin. She heard the shuffling steps of her husband. Maybe one of them could have a sudden heart attack and she would be spared. No, the curtains parted and King Manuel was there. If things could not get worse he was dressed in a hideous, ancient nightgown.

 

He crawled in beside her and pulled his legs in. The bed curtains closed and they were alone.

 

Margaret was far from comforted. She knew they were all out there. She eyed the curtains nervously. They were not thick curtains. Then she heard a low sound from Manuel. Was that a growl? She watched him, tense and waiting. The King stared at her and dropped his left eye in a slow wink.

 

He started to hit the headboard with his hand. Then Margaret understood. She tilted her head back and cried out. The motion intensified as the bed started rocking. The old king on all fours started thrashing about in an amazing display. He even stuck his feet out and waggled them at his entranced audience.

 

Margaret came up with a series of wails and sounds as she fought to not laugh.

 Finally Manuel let out a long groan and crossed his eyes .Margaret let out a long shrill giggle muffled behind her hands. It was over.

 

There was a respectful silence and the drapes were pulled back. The king was moaning and gasping for breath so Margaret was asked if the marriage was consumated.She still felt like laughing, so she bit her lip and quickly nodded. The court politely applauded. She glanced at Manuel. He was still gasping for breath. Now he was really overdoing it.

 

The married pair watched everyone leave the room and the door was closed. The king let out a high pitched laugh and Margaret giggled again, what a night. They laughed together for a couple of minutes feeling the tension of the night fade.

 

The king reached above the headboard and drew out a small container of blood which he spilled on the sheets. He grinned at her in a conspirator’s smile. He was well pleased with this night. If there were any questions about his virility, there were none any more.

 

The exhausted pair got ready for bed. Manuel fell asleep first. Margaret took longer. Thankfully she drifted off to sleep. In the nights to follow she would not have to experience that again.

 

 

 

Margaret awoke first and went to the window. She opened the window and breathed in the clean salty air.

So different from the smells of London. In the summer, the stink and mugginess of London would force her to leave for her country estate in Collweston.

 

Her eyes fell on the boat that brought her. A last link to her old home. She wanted to go back. She still had her ladies, and she was grateful for their company. But she missed the English court. She missed her home .She missed her friends

 

Margaret missed her brother terribly. She was still angry at him. Forcing her into this marriage and sending her off. He was making a fool of himself, chasing after the Boleyn girl and not listening to advice from anyone. But for all their arguing they were still brother and sister.

 

Margaret glanced at her husband, still sleeping peacefully. At least he did not snore. Every princess left her homeland to make a new life and make the best of it. Could she do it, make a life for herself in Portugal? It was not like she would be a queen of an impoverished country. Far from it. Portugal ran a trading empire, with a merchant fleet of ships reaching deep into India, China, and Africa.

 

King Manuel said he wanted a bride with compassion. Was she capable of it? She suddenly remembered the king watching her dance last night. Did he have doubts about this wedding as well?

 

Maybe they could work out a relationship. He said he would keep all his promises to her. She could work on Manuel, make some changes. But that disgusting nightgown had to go.

 

Margaret called for her ladies and picked out her clothes for the day. After breakfast she would ask to be introduced to the court. She would also ask for a private tutor. She had a lot to learn about her new country.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I intended Queen of Portugal to be a two chapter story . It took me a while to come back with a good storyline. I have mixed up the timeline but fans do not watch for historical nuance. Enjoy!

Margaret walked down the corridor, lost in thought. Life had gone well for her at the court of Lisbon. She learned the language and adjusted to a new life. She also adjusted to her husband.  Manuel showered her with books, jewelry, and exotic gifts. He constantly praised her beauty and intelligence. He even replaced that dreadful nightgown to one with red and gold embroidery. Her husband also possessed a wicked sense of humor. 

She smiled briefly but was quite worried .Margaret got regular news of England from official and personal sources which she followed with a sense of disbelief. When the King of England first pursued the Boleyn girl, people viewed it with interest and amusement. Henry was known for not wasting time with a girl once his passion cooled. The court would take bets on how long it would take and Katherine learned to regally ignore his exploits. But Anne Boleyn was not ready to accept being a mistress and proved to be a crafty opponent. She had achieved a perfect balance of holding him off yet urging him on.

 There was worry that King Henry had gone mad. Darker whispers of witchcraft and civil war. Instead of drawing back, Henry plunged ahead with one event following another.  Divorce from Katherine, separation of England from the Pope and Catholic Church. The Oath of Supremacy and Act of Succession. The executions of Sir Thomas More and the beloved Cardinal Fisher... How far would Henry go? England was plunged into a religious turmoil with the king’s ruthless determination to get what he wanted. 

The Oath of Supremacy was even sent to Margaret. The court of Lisbon was in an uproar at Henry’s arrogance. Manuel screamed in rage calling Henry an upstart boy trying to defy the natural order of God and the Pope. But Margaret signed it quickly and sent it back. She wanted to stay on best terms with Henry for she had a request to ask of him and the outlook seemed promising.

 

Queen Margaret stopped in front of the King’s bedroom. Standing outside was a sturdy young man holding a steaming ceramic bowl in both hands. He had some towels folded over his arms. She smiled and nodded to him. The young man, named Raul, was an apprentice farrier and recruited for this task. Unable to bow, he nodded back. 

Margaret was involved in a personal project-His Majesty’s feet. Manuel claimed his feet hurt from gout and walking barefoot made them feel better. Margaret argued that the King of Portugal could not walk about in dirty bare feet and she would find better solutions. King Manuel liked being barefoot and did not want to change his routine. It was a long standing battle of wills but Margaret was finally winning. 

She knocked and opened the door. They found Manuel sitting in his favorite chair with his arms crossed.

 

“May we come in, your Majesty?” 

“No, you cannot.” 

The young farrier set the bowl in front of his king, who yelped and swung his feet away.  “You expect me to stick my feet in this pit of lava? It is still boiling.”

 Margaret smiled “You have complained before that it was ice cold. You could cooperate with us some more.” 

“I am here, am I not?”

 “Only because you know we will always find you.” 

“What Is That Stench?” 

“It is vinegar from apple cider mixed with hot water. We have used it before but we have added some mint.”

 

After a couple of minutes, the water cooled enough for the king to put his feet in. Not that he did so quietly. He started a tirade about being abused in his private rooms by uppity foreign wives bringing in sweaty stable boy lovers to further harass him.

 

Margaret frowned.  “Your toenails are getting long again. We might have to trim them.” 

Manuel ignored Margaret and directed his scowl at Raul. “Young man, you touch them and I will have you beheaded.” 

After several minutes Manuel was allowed to take his feet out. Raul fitted cloth mitts over his hands, for his skin could not touch that of his king and started to dry and massage Manuel’s feet.

  The old king closed his eyes. The stable boy had strong hands and the massage felt wonderful. Actually his feet were much better now. Not that he would ever tell her that.

 

A maid came in to give Margaret a message. 

Margaret bowed. “May I leave, Your Majesty? My guest has arrived.” 

Manuel nodded. “Go. Find someone else to torment. Leave me with this imbecile who thinks his King is a draft horse.”

 

Raul bent his head to hide his smile. He liked the old King and after his duties in the stables there was little to repulse him at anything .Raul was given a coin each time as payment for his part in this. Unable to read, he handed them over to the second steward, a man known for honesty. In the ledger of household finances he had his own page, and the coins were adding up nicely.                                                                                                       

 

 

Margaret looked forward to meeting her visitor. Former princess now reduced to nobility. Not even that, for she was declared a bastard...Stripped of her title, privileges, family and possessions, she was alone. Barred from Royal Court, forbidden to see her mother and her father was spending his time with a new family. She was even threatened if she refused to accept the new Queen 

Her situation was now intolerable. She was sent to Hatfield to her new position as a servant to the infant Princess Elizabeth. Her new half-sister, a baby that has taken everything from her, including her father, the King 

Margaret had asked for her to be sent to Portugal, to become her attendant and ward. She got important people from the court of Lisbon and London to help speak to Henry. She knew Queen Anne also aided her request—removing a possible vengeful threat to her precious daughter.

 

Margaret stepped into a waiting room and her visitor turned from the window to face her. A young woman dressed in somber black. Her eyes were deeply shadowed and she looked tired and anxious. The Lady Mary, formerly Princess of England.

 Margaret drew in her breath. What happened to this girl? The Princess she left wore bright stylish dresses and chatted in several languages. She ran around the fountains and danced with guests who were enchanted with her. A happy girl, secure in the love of her parents and her place in the royal lineage.

 This girl was older and had not laughed in a long time. 

“Thank you, Queen Margaret for inviting me here.” 

“You are most welcome here, Lady Mary. I want your stay here to be a pleasant one.” 

“May I ask for how long?” 

“As long as you wish. I think it best you stay here until affairs in England settle down.”

 

The girl’s face twisted in desperate fury. “It’s her fault. All of it! She is a witch and a heretic. She has bewitched my father because I know he still loves me!” 

Struggling for composure, Lady Mary turned to the window and gazed out. Margaret crossed to her and put her hand on the girl’s back. She felt far too thin. Was she fasting or simply no appetite from her world turning inside out? 

What could she say? She disagreed with Henry’s ruthless handling of his personal affairs but she had to console this tormented girl. She believed Henry still loved his firstborn daughter or he would not have let her leave England. But out of sight was out of mind. Henry caused too much upheaval and had gone too far to stop. His obsessive need for a legal male heir now ruled his life. 

Margaret felt a flash of sympathy for the Queen Anne. She had better produce a son or her life as a queen could depend on it.

 

Margaret said quietly. “If not Anne Boleyn, it would have been some other girl. Henry wants a son to be the rightful heir, and after all those years of marriage, it has to be from someone besides Katherine,” 

Mary shook her head. “I hate her. Will God curse me if I wish her dead?” 

“And what of the baby Elizabeth?” 

Mary looked startled.  “I don’t hate her. She is just a babe. I think she knows we are sisters because whenever I came in the room, she would stop crying.” 

Margaret smiled in relief. “Perhaps she did.”

 

She stepped back to appraise her new ward. “Now we need to get you some new clothes.” 

“I have clothes of my own.” Mary replied with some indignation

 “You do, sweetheart, but they seem to be black or grey.You are back in a royal court and it won’t do to look so drab.” 

Mary said quietly. “I don’t have any more fancy clothes. They were taken by the other ladies. Besides, I am no longer a princess.” 

“No, but your are my niece and my ward. A lot of nobleman come to court and you will attract their attention. You are still the daughter of Katherine of Aragon; they could not take that from you.”

 

Lady Mary lowered her head. “You are so kind to me. I am not used to being fussed over.”

 . “I will write to Katherine tonight to tell her you arrived safely. Perhaps you would like to write to her as well.” 

Lady Mary could no longer hold back tears. Margaret stepped forward and hugged the girl. Mary choked out, “They threatened me with treason and death if I did not sign the oath.” 

“I know, sweetheart. Your mother was quite upset and worried. I promised to help so Manuel and I worked to get you here.” 

“I prayed for help. I prayed for so long. I did not think anyone cared for me anymore.” 

“Well cry yourself out. We have you now and you are safe.” 

 “What if Father orders me back?” 

“He cannot order you anymore. You are free to stay here or return to England.” 

“I know eventually he will want me back.” 

Margaret mentally cursed her brother for his thoughtless, brutal treatment of this girl.Well, she was here now. 

“I sent for something light to settle your stomach,” 

‘What is it?” 

“It is custard sprinkled with cinnamon. It is called Pastel de Nata.” 

Mary repeated it and Margaret remembered Mary’s passion for languages. She might learn Portuguese quicker than she had.

 

“But Mary,” she looked into Mary’s eyes. “I want you to promise to really try to adapt here. No sad faces, no tears. You will be homesick for a while but you get used to a new court. In fact, you might like it better here for this is a Catholic court. If I could adapt here, so can you.” 

The door opened and King Manuel walked in. Lady Mary bowed and the king walked over to her. 

Margaret checked the feet. Manuel was wearing thick socks and soft hand-worked kidskin half-boots. 

Margaret hoped he would not pull some prank that he often did with new visitors. Mary was a bit too fragile for that. She gave him a warning look and he nodded. 

He put his hands on Mary’s shoulder and she stood and looked at him. “Welcome to our court, Lady Mary.,” he said kindly. “I hope you will think of this as a second home.”

 

Lady Mary smiled cautiously. Her new life in Portugal had begun.

 

 


	4. At The court of Lisbon

Queen Margaret was about to knock on a door then paused and listened. She heard some whispered words and giggles. Then the voice of Lady Mary, “Hold still. I’m doing the eyebrows now.”  
Margaret opened the door suddenly. Three comical painted faces turned to her. She glanced at the table. It seemed the girls started on a water paint project and were now painting each other.

  
Keeping her voice stern, Margaret told them, “I came to inform you that that latest merchant from India is displaying his shipment. But if you would rather stay up here…”

  
In a flurry, the girls started to clean up the messy room.  
Lady Carla turned to her Queen. “I truly tried to stop them, Your Highness. “  
Her companion threw a paintbrush at her.  
Margaret said, “Yes, I am sure you tried very hard. Clean this room and wash your faces and you can come down and act like the ladies I expect you to be.”

  
Walking down the hallway, the Queen smiled. Lady Juanita and Lady Carla were the newest and youngest of her ladies and were constantly into mischief. Practical jokes on the other ladies, daring each other to do wild stunts, sneaking in literature Margaret disapproved of, they needed constant supervision.

  
But they had proven themselves a Godsend with Lady Mary. They eagerly included her in everything they did, with no jealousy that Mary was a niece of their Queen and was once a princess. Mary had grown up in the company of much older ladies. She never had playmates her own age. She had confided to Margaret even at Hatfield she was shunned by the other girls.

  
Mary was thriving in the safety of the Lisbon court. Her eyes were not so bitter and she smiled readily now. Late at night she still cried for her mother and father, but during the day she was kept busy with duties, studies and whatever Juanita and Carla were planning. Margaret hoped the damage done to her by Henry was healing.

 

  
The main display room had been closed for a day but was now opened for the court. Everybody was there to view a dazzling display of exotic items. What drew the eyes first was the table heaped high with tiger skins with elephant ivory on the floor.

  
Silks of every color spilled off tables and chairs. Robes, shawls, slippers. Perfumed oils and incense filled the air. Peacock fans, beads of gold and colored gems, handfuls of cut glass and crystal beads displayed throughout the room. Exotic animal figurines of green and black jade, ivory, rosewood and sandalwood added to the atmosphere.

  
At the back, under heavy guard, was the displays of gems and jewelry. The display featured green jade, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, garnet and tourmaline.

  
Several people crowded around the tiger skins. “Have you seen a tiger?”  
The merchant Alvarez replied. “Yes, but not close for I would not survive. Tigers are large and very aggressive, very powerful beasts.”  
At a signal, one of his men stepped forward with a tiger skin and fit it over the merchant, who went down on all fours. A few seconds of adjusting and the man stepped back.  
A low rumbling growl came from the tiger and his head swung to the side, surveying the audience. The merchant was a burly man and he filled out the tiger skin. There was some nervous laughter.  
The tiger started to advance on a slow stalk, emitting low chuffing growls. Some of the ladies backed away.  
With a roar, the tiger reared on his hind legs and was suddenly the merchant, graciously accepting applause.

  
The crown prince called in excitement. “I want two. One for my chambers and one for my wife.”  
His wife shook her head. “No, my lord. He is a beautiful beast, even dead. For a gift I would like some of these to be made into dresses.” Standing among the bolts of silk she laid her hands on an orange selection and one of pale green. With her delicate dark beauty, the colors would look stunning.

  
Margaret picked out some jade jewelry and a peacock fan. King Manuel stepped forward. “A personal gift to my lovely wife. To match the color of her eyes.”

  
It was a ruby ring. Her eyes were blue!  
But she was used to her husband’s tricks. She smiled back sweetly. “Thank you, my lord. You flatter me.”

  
King Manuel put his hands on his skinny hips. “Is there more.?”  
The merchant smiled in triumph. “I have saved your gift for last, Your Majesty. "

  
Walking over to a chest, Alvarez opened it and withdrew several teapots that he spread out in a display. When Margaret had arrived, she had seen these oddly whimsical pots among the nobility.  
King Manuel had developed a passion for Indian and Chinese teas. He said wine often made him feel ill. It had caught on at the court of Lisbon, for the hot tea was quite refreshing.  
The teapots were of beautiful white and black porcelains, hand painted with flowers and fanciful art.

  
“Well done. And the tea?”

  
The merchant handed over a very ornate canister. “And I have several more canisters than this one. This tea is the very best from the province of Darjeeling.”

  
“You have done well. After we select what goes in our Treasury, this will open to the nobility to buy what they wish. But a member of our family has yet to make a decision on what to get.”

 

Margaret saw all eyes turn to Lady Mary who looked startled. The girl stepped forward shyly and walked along the treasures. She was clearly not expecting to pick out a gift. No, she did not want perfumed oils or incense. Nor silk purchases or beautiful jewelry to set her apart from the other ladies.  
Going forward to the figurines, Mary saw what she wanted. A dragon made of ivory. Head thrown back in a roar, he clutched a tiger and an elephant in each clawed hand. Only eight inches long, he was a beautiful work of art. The dragon was wearing a gold collar and had gemstones along his sides.  
Even the tiger and elephant had little gemstone eyes, ruby for the tiger and sapphire for the elephant.

“This one! Please!”  
Alvarez smiled and nodded in approval. “A beautiful dragon.”

Mary smiled a big happy smile. “I would love to see one someday.”

  
The merchant, “Alas, my lady, despite popular stories no one today has seen a living dragon. But in China several times bones of large creatures had been found that match no other creature on earth. They could only be dragons long ago that were once alive.”

  
Mary said, “But I’ll still keep this one.”

  
“I have seen elephants”. The merchant grabbed two small ivory tusks and put them near his mouth. He stood on his tiptoes and swayed, giving the impression of huge size. Then he threw one arm straight in the air and trumpeted  
The court applauded as he bowed with quiet pride. Margaret knew for the payment of this shipment he did not mind acting the joker. He seemed rather proud of his animal impressions.

  
Everyone spent the afternoon admiring the display and the evening feast held for the merchant and his crew to celebrate a safe and profitable return. Lady Mary sat at the Royal table listening to the merchant Alvarez, also seated at the Royal table as guest of honor.  
“Are you planning any trips to the New World? “enquired King Manuel.

  
“No, I am getting too old. The places I know are still profitable, still fascinating. I am planning a trip to China. Maybe find some dragon bones.”

  
King Manuel nodded. “Then you will be looking for more tea.”

  
“Of course, Your Majesty.”

  
Lady Mary spoke up. “Queen Margaret, may I be excused. Lady Carla wanted to see me.”  
Lady Mary turned to Alvarez. “I thank you for my dragon.”

  
“I am pleased I had a gift you like so much.” As she left, Alvarez said “She is so charming.”

King Manuel said, “Indeed she is. Actually, we are planning to travel this summer. We have not told her yet but she has Spanish grandparents very anxious to meet her.”  
Queen Margaret said. “They were ready to set sail here as soon as she arrived last summer. But we wanted to give her time to settle in here.”

 

Mary at night headed to bed carefully putting her new dragon beside her.  
Drifting off to sleep she heard Lady Juanita and Lady Carla whispering. No doubt planning something for tomorrow. She did not realize in her sleepiness that since she came to Lisbon she no longer dreaded the next day.


End file.
